


Think I'm Gonna Have A Son

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, cute fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks about his own family and how their dynamic works. He knows he’s a lot closer to his mother and sisters than a boy should be, but that’s what he wants for his children. He remembers growing up with no father and siblings and doesn’t want that for his kid. He’s determined to make sure that his child has a family, a father, and a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think I'm Gonna Have A Son

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song by Kenny Loggins that is included in the Freddie Tommo Playlist on Spotify. The playlist was created by TheQuietQuill here on Ao3 or SnapbackLilo on Tumblr. Everything is linked below:
> 
> Tumblr: http://snapbacklilo.tumblr.com/  
> Ao3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietQuill/pseuds/TheQuietQuill  
> Playlist: https://play.spotify.com/user/1249584412/playlist/7HUo6ZlsxBggVYdEXWgX4w

Louis smiles dumbly down at his phone as the picture of Briana’s sonogram takes up his entire screen. It’s been four months and some odd days since the hook up in the back of some seedy club and two months since he found out about his future kid. He’s shared the happy news with his bandmates and they were able to celebrate quietly before he had shared the news with the world two days ago on Good Morning America.

Ever since finding out, it’s been a whirlwind of excitement from the boys and family members, even the band and crew members seem to be congratulating him. Lou has given him so many tips and even has him look after Lux by himself for extended periods of time. Honestly though, Louis doesn’t think any of them get how truly happy this makes him. He loves kids and has always wanted a huge family to come home to at the end of the day and it seems like he’s just getting started a bit early.

He thinks about his own family and how their dynamic works. He knows he’s a lot closer to his mother and sisters than a boy should be, but that’s what he wants for his children. He remembers growing up with no father and siblings and doesn’t want that for his kid. He’s determined to make sure that his child has a family, a father, and a mother.

When Briana had first told him about the baby, he immediately proposed to her. He knows that their night was a one off, but he truly wants a family for his future kid. Briana, for her part, had only laughed through the tears and told him no. She didn’t want him to feel trapped or hate her when he realised they wouldn’t work. Looking back on it, he’s happy she turned him down.

The gender won’t be revealed for a whole other month, but Briana swears it’s a boy. “He just keeps moving around in there. Doctor said it’s all natural though. Apparently his joints and limbs have finally formed completely. It just feels so weird. I know he’s in there, but to feel him is something else.”

Louis just smiles into the phone as he listens to her talk about her doctor appointments and updates on the baby.

\------------

“Briana, what do you want from me? We aren’t dating or anything and I’ll be heading to LA after the new year starts. Just because the band isn’t touring right now doesn’t mean I need to be there immediately. I have someone else I’m with right now.” Louis listens to the squawking coming from the phone before rolling his eyes. “Look, I’m leaving Chicago tomorrow night. And yes, Danielle is going with me; her whole family is coming with me.”

He tries to remember when things started heading south with Briana. Only four months ago they could sit and talk for hours about the baby and life and everything in between, now they can barely be on the phone for fifteen minutes before someone got angry. Today the argument was over Louis not being at her beck and call in Los Angeles. He had already told her that he’d be there once January started, but apparently that wasn’t good enough for her.

“I don’t know what you want from me. I’m going home to England to be with my family on my birthday and Christmas and... No, you are not my family! You’re carrying my son, but that doesn’t mean you have to be invited to everything. You said yourself that we wouldn’t work and that you didn’t want to make me feel trapped, but that’s exactly what you’re doing right now. Just because I’m having a baby with you shouldn’t mean that I can’t date someone else who knows about you and understands that there is nothing going on with you and me.”

Louis hangs up before he has to listen to her voice anymore. He gets why she’s upset, but she told him to live his life until January and that’s what he’s going to do. Besides, he’s finally found someone who isn’t Eleanor that makes him feel like he’s worth more than what his money can buy for them. It’s refreshing and he thinks things with Danielle could actually go pretty well. but Briana seems to be against her.

Huffing in frustration, he pulls up the latest sonogram photo and just stares at his almost-here baby boy. It’s just about a month until he’s supposed to arrive and Louis can already tell that this boy is going to have him wrapped around his fingers in a matter of seconds. He switches screens and enters his texting app once more and sends Briana a text apologising and explaining everything once more. He makes sure to put that he’s wishing her well and that he’ll see her soon, but he never once writes the word love- not wanting her to be mislead.

\------------

The night of January 21 is cool and clear. Louis is able to move about the city in nothing more than a lightweight hoodie and he can see the stars brightly anywhere he looks. Honestly, it’s just as well since he’s worked himself up into a frenzy all day. Briana had been in labour for a grand total of eleven hours and when she had finally dilated it had take another forty five minutes to push her baby out.

Now though, in the early morning as Briana sleeps in her hospital bed recovering, Louis is in the corner of the hospital room holding his sleeping son and looking and him like he hung the moon. He’s made all the necessary calls- Liam, his mother, his nan- and now that he isn’t worried about letting the people close to him know, he can finally enjoy the peace and quiet of the gentle breathing of his bundle of joy. The small lump in his arms squirms ever so slightly and Louis’ heart nearly stops.

They haven’t picked out a name yet, but Louis has one that he’s sure will be perfect. Freddie James sounds like perfect name and all he needs is for Briana to agree.

Briana herself had quickly passed the baby over after having her picture taken with the baby. After discussing everything, she had said that she wasn’t all that interested in taking care of their son because she thought he would weigh down her career. Louis had nearly snapped at her and made some scathing remark about her not really having a true career, but then realised that it would mean more time for him with the baby. Her mother though was fighting and saying that a baby needed her mother constantly. It’s disconcerting that Louis feels like this will all end in a huge custody battle with Briana’s mother trying to take all the money she can from him, but if it meant a better life for his son then he would do anything for him.

A whimper leaves the baby’s mouth before his eyes open wide and Louis is able to see his son’s cloudy irises for the first time. They’re a pale blue and Louis’ heart nearly shatters when he can practically see the tears welling up inside of them before the tiny mouth opens with a wail. Hoping to shush him to ensure that Briana gets all the rest she needs, Louis quickly stands from the chair and bounces the boy lightly in his arms.

“Hey now, it’s okay. Daddy’s got you. No one is going to hurt you while I’m here. It’s okay, baby.” Louis coos at his son gently for about two minutes before the boy tuckers himself out and is reduced to a whimpering mass in Louis’ arms. Deciding to try and get the boy to sleep some more, Louis starts to hum a soft tune.

The humming continues as the baby falls asleep in his arms and Louis knows in that moment that it’s a lost cause. He’s never going to leave his son and he’ll do everything in his power to protect him. Getting choked up, he whispers out the last chorus of the song he was humming to his son. _“And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with you, honey, and everything will bring a chain of love. And in the morning, when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes and tell me everything is gonna be alright.”_


End file.
